


The Colonel learns the truth

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [20]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Spoilers, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: William is told about Salem finally by James ironwood and decides to help in the battle against the Grimm.
Series: who killed team cordium [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	The Colonel learns the truth

William was up in his office drinking a martini dancing a bit in his civilian outfit, laughing and singing and biting a chunk of dust. Meanwhile, General Ironwood sighed gently, walking up to his door and knocked lightly. 

“William, do you have a moment to talk, sir? I need to inform you of something,” James sighed gently, telling William was hard on him knowing about his frail mind and all he’s been through already. He also needed to ask him for help to deal with the Grimm. He was the battle strategist, after all.

William turned off his music and opened the door, putting down his empty glass and let the man into the room sitting on top of his desk “AH! James, good to see you, what do you need me to know? Come on now. You know you can tell me anything, oh! Please take a seat,” he pointed to the chair and James soon sat down.

“William, I must be honest I’ve been hiding something from you I have been worried that it would affect your mental state worse then it already is” William soon turned his head confused chewing on his dust “OH? Well, spit it out James rip it off like a bandaid I am sure I can take it!” he smiled gently.

This caused the general to get a tad bit flustered, and he fixed his clothes a bit. He then gulped before he finally spoke up. 

“The reason I've been on edge is because of a woman named Salem who threatens us all she’s already began her attack on the kingdom we’ve already started getting people to safety.” 

He then went on to explain who Salem was and how dangerous she can be to his colonel.

William listened carefully and then put his hand on the general’s arm. “James, thank you for coming to me with this. Finally, I had wished I had known sooner, but I do understand why you kept it from me.”

He sighed gently but then smirked flipping in the air before grabbing his gun a whole case of diamond bullets and his armour.

“Tell me this watts man he hasn’t been able to get into my Grimms armour has he?” James rubbed his chin and then shook his head. “No, sir, he has not since you put it under your own clearances. Everything should be safe; it’s one thing I am certain on.”

This caused William to smirk widely and laugh loudly, “OH BULLY! That is some good news! Well then I must be off to help with the Grimm attack well then my friend it’s the time life had a little madness” he punched a hole into his wall and then typed in a code into a keypad hidden inside his wall along with playing an audio recording.

He then ran off and went to his Grimm. After this, James went to get on a ship to head to amity colosseum.

Back on the ground, Penny, Ruby and Harriet were fighting an ice-covered goliath. Ruby soon said to Penny, “I’ve got a plan,” Penny replied with “wonderful!…. What is it?” they got ready to do Ruby’s idea when suddenly the sound of another goliath could be heard, and they soon turned to see an armoured goliath with pink eyes.

“NO NEED FOR YOUR PLAN MISS ROSE! I HAVE GOT ONE OF MY OWN! BULLY! CHARGE PEANUT! KNOCK THE OTHER GOLIATH DOWN!” soon enough William and Peanut charge forward with Will firing his diamond dust bullets, and soon they managed to knock the other goliath onto its belly 

“ATTACK THE BELLY WHILE THE BEAST IS DOWN!” Penny and Ruby both attacked the stomach of the beast, killing it and turning it into a cloud of black smoke. “GO ON THEN! Get everyone to safety ladies, my Grimm, and I can hold off any other Grimm” the three huntresses nodded and headed off. William then hopped off peanut before he swung the barrel of his gun and reloaded closing it back up.

“PEANUT ATTACK ANY GRIMM THAT YOU SEE IF YOU NEED TO BE HEALED LET ME KNOW BY ROARING OUT!” Peanut looked at him and blown his trunk before running off, and soon Fluffy landed onto the ground growling loudly all armoured up.

“FOR ATLAS! AND FOR MY KAHN!” William shouted out loudly firing and helping in aid of bringing citizens to safety laughing out loudly 

“I HAVEN’T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN YEARS! NOW, THIS IS A BATTLE FIT FOR THE COLONEL!” William was as glad as he could be finally feeling useful again though something he didn’t know is he’d have to fight his own brother soon enough.


End file.
